1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for digital moving picture photographing or processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus for digital moving picture photographing or processing that may generate vibration data when shooting a moving picture or may induce vibrations when displaying the moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, digital moving picture photographing apparatuses store a moving picture file, obtained by shooting in a shooting mode, in a storage medium and/or display a moving picture corresponding to the moving picture file stored in the storage medium. In addition, digital moving picture processing apparatuses typically display frame images from a moving picture file stored in a storage medium on a display unit.
In such a conventional digital photographing apparatus, moving picture files including image data and sound data are typically stored in the storage medium when shooting. However, when a moving picture file acquired using a conventional digital moving picture photographing apparatus is reproduced using a conventional digital moving picture photographing apparatus or digital moving picture processing apparatus, nothing more is presented than images corresponding to the image data displayed on the display unit and sounds corresponding to the sound data output through a speaker. Thus, a user watching the moving picture does not enjoy a dynamic, engaging experience. In particular, when the user watches the moving picture using a portable digital moving picture processing apparatus, the user enjoys an even less dynamic experience since a display unit of the portable digital moving picture processing apparatus displaying the moving picture may be small and the volume of speakers in the portable digital moving picture processing apparatus may be low.